Blue's Golduck
| prevonum=055| type1=Water | media=special | epnum=PS018 | epname=A Tale of Ninetales | noevo=incap | current=With Blue | va=no | }} Blue's Golduck (Japanese: グリーンのゴルダック Green's Golduck) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his third overall. As of A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities, he is level 88 and his Characteristic is "loves to eat." History Golduck first appeared in A Tale of Ninetales, when Golduck is accidentally traded to alongside Blue's other Pokémon. During the three days that Red has them he attempts to get them to relax and open up to him, with little success. They later traded back, while keeping the caring attitude that Red installed in them. In Peace of Mime, Golduck teams up with Pika in order to break into Saffron City. Pika uses his to get past the barrier and Golduck uses to pass the information back to their Trainers. Inside the city Pika runs into the one who created the barrier, a . Despite Mr. Mime's evasive attempts, a coordinated from Pika successfully faints the Barrier Pokémon, lifting the barrier. In a flashback shown in Growing Out of Gengar, Golduck helped Blue in his battle against Agatha, where he channeled Blue's thoughts to his Pokédex to communicate with Evan while he was trapped in a and had to distract her . In Weezing Winks Out, Golduck fought against Agatha, using his Confusion attack to defeat her and her . In Striking Golduck, Golduck was called out to fight Agatha's Gengar, but is quickly defeated after it attacks from the shadows. In Red and Blue Make Purple Opponents, Golduck is used alongside in a double battle against Red and his Snor and Gyara. Gyara starts the battle off with his Ability , and Blue responds by having Golduck use and Porygon2 use on Red's Pokémon. Red then has Gyara counter attack with on Porygon2, while Snor attacks Golduck with . Gyara next uses on Golduck, and Golduck uses to hide and avoid further damage. Red counters by having Snor use , dealing damage to Porygon2, twice the damage to Golduck due to him being underground, which causes him to faint, and Gyara being unaffected due to him being part . In Storming the Forretress, after was defeated and Carr sent the flying airship containing him, his son, his loyal subordinates, and enemies crashing, Golduck and Blasty used to try to keep the airship in place with using . However, ultimately, it was who saved it from crashing. In The Final Battle VII, Golduck appeared alongside the rest of Blue's team when he was checking to make sure they all survived the petrification caused by and . Personality and characteristics Like most of 's Pokémon Golduck is serious, calm, and focused. He is very loyal to his Trainer and gives everything he has in battle, though he is usually used as support in battle to help his team gain the advantage, and he rarely takes a huge offensive approach. He is often used by Blue for his psychic powers, which are utilized by the Pokédex. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Confusion|1=Surf|2=Tail Whip|3=Hydro Pump}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Confusion|1=Surf|2=Tail Whip|3=Hydro Pump}}|image2=Blue Golduck mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Iron Tail|2=Dig}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Hyper Beam|1=Iron Tail|2=Dig}}}} Related articles Golduck Golduck de:Blaus Entoron es:Golduck de Azul it:Golduck di Blu ja:グリーンのゴルダック zh:小茂的哥达鸭